


My Sword, For Your Heart

by Kisumeleon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Castles, Dark Magic, Dragons, Elves, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Knights - Freeform, Magic, Magic-Users, Mild Smut, Multi, Princes & Princesses, Princess and knight, Romance, Shape Shifters, Supernatural Elements, Swordfighting, Vampires, they fall in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisumeleon/pseuds/Kisumeleon
Summary: Manda is a princess. Born into one of the top six royal families; she is now fated to have the responsibility to rule over her parents' kingdom and perhaps even over all the other five kingdoms and royal families.On her 16th birthday she was promised to the eldest daughter of one of the other remaining kingdoms without her having a say in the agreement.Now at the age of 22, she will be traveling across land and sea, high and low, to marry her fiance. She never expected to have a royal guard from the other kingdom be her escort. Especially when their Commander is a proud and popular Knight. Known for her seriousness in battle and dislike for any other royal heir that isn't their own. Her dislike going as far as not caring for the well being of them.Throughout their travels things don't go according to plan and the two of them end up having to work together to survive. The only problem with this is that they don't get along and the Knight would prefer Manda to be considered dead.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first original work that I will be posting publicly. I'm nervous and scared of what'll be the reactions to this but I do hope others will enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. Many thanks in advance! Feedback is always appreciated. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this! - Leon

The beautiful and lively Kingdom of Rose, along with their neighboring Kingdom of Bonnelle, had come together on one fine summer morning to prepare for festivities. 

On that morning, the people all around town, small neighborhoods, and any surrounding areas that belonged to the Rose Kingdom, set up decorations, prepared meals for their friends and families. Even for strangers or travelers who had come for the celebration or were just passing by. 

You could smell the delicious cuisines they were cooking everywhere you walked. And everywhere you looked, children playing together, the adults chatting, gossiping, or drinking already. Bright decorations in the color blue were placed on windows, tables, doors, and anywhere they could think of. 

Today was the birthday of their beloved princess. Not just any birthday, no, it was her sixteenth birthday. The day the Queen and King, her parents, had been waiting for. The day they would have their daughter, Manda, confirm her engagement with the princess of Bonnelle, Princess Ambrosia. 

Both princesses hadn't exactly agreed to this themselves. It had been arranged when they were just toddlers who played with expensive dolls and picked flowers from the gardens in their homes.

Sure, they were friends, but it didn't mean they wanted to marry each other. At least, that's how Manda felt.

She was a year younger than Princess Ambrosia, or Sia, as she would call her when there weren't so many officials of the kingdom around expecting for them to refer to each other in proper speech.

They had grown up as friends up until they entered their teen years. That's when the responsibilities started to fall on them. Each day a new job to take care of, new lessons, different knowledge and training, all to become Queens someday and to prepare for this exact day.

Their engagement party.

They had written letters to one another after finding out of their arranged marriage. Wondering if it was a good idea. Wondering if they should go along with it or if they should try and go against their kingdom, their families, their people, and refuse to marry one another.

In the end they decided to go along with it. They didn't have any other options. They didn't exactly have any other suitors either.

Sure there were many other kingdoms who housed heirs to thrones but they weren't as truthful or loyal to keeping peace amongst others. Some were dishonest, cheaters, blood thirsty, and much more.

They needed to create a healthy environment for everyone. In each kingdom far and wide. For that, there were no others who were good for the job except for Manda and Ambrosia.

And so, on this day a new part of their lives would begin. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The engagement party begins and there's a lot of dancing and introductions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if anyone will end up coming across this story but if you give it a chance and read it thank you!!! I've been wanting to start in this project for so long but didn't know how to start but here I am.   
> I hope everyone who gives this a read will enjoy the ride as we follow Manda, Sia and Oly on their adventures ❤️
> 
> ALSO! sorry for any bad Grammer or misplaced commas and all that stuff. I am writing this on my own and don't have anyone to edit it correctly. One day maybe I'll have help with that

_"Morning dawn welcomes the greetings of those who give their heart a chance."_

The song sung by the young princess bounced off the marble walls of the royal bath. Her singing voice was strong, powerful, and beautiful. A sound that could ease your troubles buried deep in your heart if heard. 

_"Welcomes those who give their hearts up to possibilities."_

Manda continued to sing the song she had grown fond of. She'd heard it once as a young lass while travelling the country side. It had been sung by an elderly woman as she tended to her garden on a rainy afternoon. Manda had wandered off from her chariot as the Queen and King stopped for a rest. The song had attracted her and she was curious what the lyrics meant.

 _"It can mean anything kiddo. Everytime the sun rises it's a new day for chances. You can love, you can cry, you can live or die, find happiness or darkness."_ The woman had said.

Manda had been confused as to why someone would want to cry or fall to darkness. _"It all depends on what your heart chooses to follow or who it chooses to open up to."_ The elderly woman explained. 

As she grew it was a song that she'd sing to herself every morning.

 _"I'll choose to follow happiness."_ Little Manda had exclaimed.

That was when she was still a tiny child with no responsibilities. With no troubles in her little heart. 

Manda sighed as she finished the song. She sunk into the bath water letting the sound of the world drown out and the voices of her handmaidens to become muffled as they called out to her. 

_Perhaps back then it was easy to choose happiness but today I am choosing responsibility to the kingdom._

**"Manda!"** A loud commanding voice reached the princess loud and clear. It was the only voice that she'd hear no matter where she was. She rose out of the water and gasped for air. She pushed her hair back and out of her face and stood up straight. "Madame, Good morning." Manda greeted the woman who was like a second mother to her. A woman who possessed all sorts of knowledge that had been passed on to the princess. The woman who'd now be helping her prepare for the engagement party that had everyone buzzing. 

"Good morning darling. If you've finished with your bath then it's time to fix you up." Madame clapped her hands twice as a command to the handmaidens to hurry and wrap Manda in a robe before taking her away to doll her up. 

Manda let them do their thing. Moving in sync with the maids like a marionette doll. It was the daily routine for a princess. Be woken up at a certain time before the crack of dawn, bathe then be dressed in the correct attire for whatever event she'd be attending that day. Today though was the most important event in her life. 

She'd be turning 16 today. The age where she'd officially be announced to everyone as betrothed to the Princess of their neighboring kingdom, her best friend, Princess Ambrosia. Together they'd form an alliance strong enough to create a new world without so much rebellion in it. They'd be able to create peace amongst many other kingdoms who have lost their ways. 

"Let me have a look." Madame said as she shooed away the maids who had finished dressing Manda. "Absolutely stunning." Madame said as she came up to Manda with arms wide open. Manda accepted the hug but quickly it ended. Madame held her hands to her chest as she looked in awe at the princess. 

Manda had been dressed in a light blue gown that fitted her body perfectly. The corset around her waist had embroidery of small white pearls forming the shape of a flower that only grew near the oceans of Ambrosia's kingdom. A simple but beautiful dress that showed unity of the two girls. Blue was the color of Manda's birthplace and the pearls and flower from Ambrosia's.

"It's a beautiful dress. All that's left is the cape." Manda said as she twirled around a few times as she looked at herself in the mirror. It truly was a pretty dress. She especially loved the long flowy sleeves and the bottom of the dress. The light blue fading into a snow white with a bit of shimmer. She smiled to herself. "Let's hope the people like it." She spoke. 

Madame placed the cape that matched the color of her dress on Manda's back. Clipping it to her shoulders properly with the golden pins in the shape of a rabbit that her family wore. 

"Perfect." 

Madame clapped twice calling the handmaidens back into the room. "Her hair and makeup is next. Remember don't go overboard and make sure she still looks like our beautiful princess." Madame said as she walked out of the room. Manda sighed. Her hair was the biggest hassle. It was wild and had a mind of its own. Always getting tangled and in her face no matter how much they tried to control it. 

She laughed to herself every time at the sight of her maids with looks of determination on their faces when it came to styling her hair. "Don't worry, your highness, we will make sure you continue to grab the hearts of others. Especially Princess Ambrosia's." One of the maids said with a wink. 

Manda forced a smile. "Right. Thank you I'll leave it to you then." 

Choosing to be responsible is where her heart will go. Even if she does not wish to marry her best friend she would see it through to the end. They promised they would. 

* * *

"Finished! Princess, please tell us what you think." The handmaidens said as they moved the body length mirror to face Manda. She looked in awe as she took in her appearance. She looked like a true princess ready to get married. Something she wasn't deep down but that was something no one needed to know. 

She looked herself up and down a bit more taking in the sight before her. To be truthful she always was surprised and amazed at how good her handmaidens were at making her look a thousand times prettier and different from her normal rowdy self. Especially with how they were able to tame her hair.Once wild and all over the place, was now styled in a long braid to the side with her fringe split in half to the sides of her head. They were clipped to the side with little blue flower clips and a bit of glitter sprinkled all over her brown hair to match the glitter on the corner of her eyelids. 

She was completely different from her usual look. 

On days where she didn't have responsibilities she'd run around in a simple gown and barefoot. Her hair wild and only held together by a blue ribbon. 

On days like today, she looked like a doll. 

"Thank you ladies. As always you manage to make me look decent." Manda said with a teasing smile but she bowed thanking them. They squealed and made a commotion and tried to get Manda to stand straight. 

"Princess, please! There's no need to bow to us. We're happy to do this." They said with sweet smiles. Manda shook her head and gave them a soft and genuine smile. 

"Really thank you." She said before turning around and walking towards the giant doors that opened up to her personal balcony that oversaw the kingdom down below. Her room was on the third floor so it wasn't too high up. The castle wasn't towering up into the sky like others she had come across. 

She watched the town's people and the castle staff work hard as last minute preparations were done. She also watched as one by one, guests from all over began to arrive. One guest chariot caught her attention and she felt her stomach twist. 

Down below a white and golden chariot with white flowers above the doors arrived and came to a stop in front of the main stairs. 

Manda knew immediately that it was Ambrosia who rode in that one. As the servants helped her out her breath got caught in her throat at the sight of her best friend. Her curly hair was adorned with pearls dyed in gold to match her dress. It was white with specs of gold lining it in the right places. The sleeves of her dress made of see through fabric that showed off her beautiful dark skin. She wore golden jewelry that matched her eyes. They looked like melted gold. Beautiful and bright. 

With every step she took up the castle steps, her dress flowed flawlessly. 

Ambrosia stopped in her tracks and looked up towards the direction of Manda's room. 

Manda stared and felt like she couldn't breathe. Their eyes locked for a brief moment. Ambrosia gave her a quick smirk before turning back and continuing inside. 

Manda turned around and walked back into her room trying to take deep breaths. 

"This is really happening. Oh dear she looks magnificent as always." Manda began to ramble on to herself as she paced the floor. 

Her handmaidens long gone now leaving Manda alone to panic. 

She wanted to go downstairs and ask Ambrosia if she was still up for it but she shook away the thought. 

"Of course she's still up for it. Even if she weren't we made a promise. No taking it back, Amanda!" She groaned in frustration. 

That darn promise. 

_No matter what, we go through this together. As friends or as wives._

* * *

"Princess, it's time for you to come down and greet the guests. The Queen wishes you to not be late." A guard outside Manda's room called out from behind the door. 

Manda stood in front of the mirror once more as she took in deep breaths. 

She closed her eyes and made a quick personal prayer before turning around and heading to the door. The moment those doors opened, her attitude and body language changed. It went from a nervous young lady, to a princess with determination to walk down to the party hall and greet everyone with a smile full of promises. 

As the guards escorted the princess down she would pass castle staff who'd bow to her and congratulate her. She'd bow slightly as a thank you and smile gracefully. 

It would be a very long day of doing the same thing over and over again. 

* * *

They'd arrived in front of the giant wooden doors decorated with blue and gold, the entrance to the ball room. Manda stood still and waited for her to be announced. 

"Princess Manda!" The sound of a female voice calling out to her made her hold up a hand to halt the guards from announcing her just yet.

The voice was almost chirpy and filled with excitement as it called her name out. Manda turned around to see a very familiar face and lit up with excitement at seeing an old friend. A young girl who wasn't exactly a princess but still had high status and had grown up with her and Ambrosia. 

"Liliana, it's so good to see you." Manda said as the young girl came running and enveloped Manda in a hug only to pull away quickly. 

"Wait no hugs. I can't mess up your dress or hair. Oh, but how much I've missed you!" She said grabbing hold of Manda's hands in hers. 

Lady Liliana was a very exciting person. Very friendly and talkative. She'd make conversation with just about anyone. 

"No worries. The handmaidens made sure this look will last all throughout the day and night. They don't want me embarrassing myself on such a day like today." Manda said. To be more exact, they didn't want her embarrassing her parents or anyone related to their kingdom. Today had to be  _perfect._

Liliana laughed out loud. "That's right. Today is going to be amazing. I can't even hold my excitement. That's why I had to come see you first, but I should stop holding you back. Go go. Time to go to your future wife." Liliana said before blowing a quick kiss towards Manda and running towards the entrance for guests. 

Manda sighed. "You heard Lady Liliana. It's time to meet my future wife." Manda said as she turned to the guards and getting back into position in front of the wooden doors. 

_Here we go._

"Announcing the pride and joy of our glorious kingdom, Princess Amanda Rose." The announcer shouted out as some trumpets sounded off and the doors finally opened up wide. 

The guests inside all dressed in their finest silks and jewels came into view as they gathered together to get a good look at their Princess. 

Manda smiled and bowed. Gave a few waves and handshakes. Sometimes getting a few hugs from family members who had come from far away or kissess on the hand by men and women who still thought they'd have a chance at talking Ambrosia's place. 

The Queen and King were up on a raised pedestal where they were joined by the King and Queen of Bonnelle. In the middle waited two special seats. One for Amanda and the other for Ambrosia. 

Manda made her way up and stood in front of her seat waiting for her fiancee to walk in through the same door she had walked through a few minutes ago. 

"Announcing her highness, the sweetest flower, Princess Ambrosia Bonnelle." The announcer shouted out to the guests and once again the trumpets and the sound of the doors opening. 

Gasps and clapping coming from the guests as they gathered once again to get a good view. 

Manda held her breath as she watched Sia walk gracefully into the ballroom and greet everyone. Her best friend was gorgeous as always and strong. Sia was always brave, strong, and obedient. She always knew how to do things better than her. She was dependable and of course that's why she'd make the perfect Queen. 

"You're a beautiful sight to see, Princess Amanda." Ambrosia said as she made her way up to her seat next to Manda. She grabbed Manda by the hand, bringing it up to her lips and ever so softly placing a kiss on the back of her hand. Her eyes never leaving her own. Manda gulped. She knew all eyes were on them. She knew this was just Ambrosia playing along to show everyone their  _love_ for each other. 

"You are too. Actually, I believe I've fallen for you all over again right here right now, Princess Ambrosia." Manda said with a smile and moving her hand slightly to interlock hers and Ambrosia's hands together. 

More gasps and clapping. 

 _Anything to fulfil my responsibilities._ Manda thought to herself once again. 

The two girls sat down and the feast began. 

The food was served and guests both nobility and people from the town being brought forward infront of the two Princesses to give them gifts and more congratulations on their engagement. 

* * *

The clinking of someone's spoon against a glass cup made everyone's attention go over to the King of Bonnelle who wished for everyone's attention. He was a handsome man. Dark skin, bright golden eyes that matched his daughters, and dark black hair that had some gray in it already. Surprisngly it suited him. 

He cleared his throat and stood up before giving his daughter and Manda a smile. 

"This has been a lovely engagement and coming of age party so far, I thank all of those who have attended. This union is what will give us all a better future. No more rebellion from those who wish us harm, no more fighting amongst each other. With this union our kingdoms will become powerful and strong enough to bring peace to all." He spoke. Both Manda and Sia exchanging looks but their smiles never fading as they pretended to agree with what he said. 

"I believe now is the time for the two young Princesses to take their place on the dance floor and have their first official dance together to show you all what a wonderful duo they make." He said with a hearty laugh and picking up his cup full of wine and raising it up. The guests following his actions and cheering for the two. 

The two Princesses stood up and walked hand in hand down to the dance floor. As they walked down the steps Sia stopped for a second to say something to a tall and intimidating knight who held her helmet under one arm against her hip while her other hand rested on the helm of her sword. Manda blinked a few times as she recognized her. 

Manda's whole body shivered as the Knight looked up from Ambrosia and connected their eyes with hers. Bright black eyes that seemed to have a fire in them glared at her and made her want to fall to the ground as her knees went weak. 

Olympia Lancelot. Ambrosia's personal Knight and bodyguard. Commander of the whole Bonnelle army. 

Someone who has hated Manda since they were children. 

Olympia, or Oly as Sia would call her, was a few years older than the two and was awfully protective of Ambrosia. 

Manda didn't know why, but one things for sure, Olympia detested any and every Princess on this planet that wasn't her dear Ambrosia. 

"Please enjoy your dance Princess Ambrosia. I'm sure you will blow them away with your elegance." Olympia said. A tint of pink appearing on her cheeks and a faint smile on her face which faded quickly when she looked towards Manda. 

"It's good to see you again, Olympia." Manda said through her teeth as nicely as possible. She made her nervous. 

Olympia just huffed and stood up straight before turning to go sit at her table with other knights who belonged to the Bonnelle army. An army Manda still didn't know why had accompanied them here. Olympia's presence she understood as well as a few guards to protect them on the ride but why a hundred others? 

"Manda, shall we?" Sia said in a whisper as she pulled Manda along towards the middle of the ballroom. The guests had made their way off the dance floor and had surrounded them in a circle to watch them. 

When the soft instrumental music began to play their dance began as well. They swayed together to the beat of the music. Sometimes giving each other a twirl or dipping one another down in their arms before bringing themselves back up to wrap their arms around each other affectionately. Giving the two some privacy at last to whisper into each other's ears. 

"Hey." Manda said softly. 

"Hey there." Sia whispered back. A smile evident on her face. 

"It's good to see you. Despite you know, us having to do all of this and play the role of being love birds." Manda said with a soft chuckle. Sia huffed out a laugh and nodded. 

"Us being in love might be fake but our friendship isn't. I'm glad to at least be doing this with you. Of course, Olympia over there looks like she's about to eat you up and spit you out." Ambrosia said as she looked over at her Knight. Manda looked over and felt another chill. 

"Okay seriously, why does she hate me so much. For someone with such a pretty face she sure is going to ruin it with how much she frowns." Manda said jokingly. 

She was wrong. No matter how many wrinkles Olympia got in the future there was no way her beauty would fade away. 

Her shiny black hair was cut short up to her neck but was still wavey and bouncy. With every movement she made even when she was practicing with the sword she looked majestic almost ethereal. She was the definition of true beauty and her being a Knight made her even more perfect. At least according to her fanclub of boys and girls who dreamed of being loved or saved by their knight in shining armor, Olympia. 

"She doesn't hate you, she's just very protective of me. I'm sure once we're married she'll become protective of you too." Ambrosia said with a smile. Her eyes twinkled with hope. Manda knew she believed that would come true but she also knew better and Olympia would definitely  _not_ change her feelings for her. 

The music stopped. Bringing their dance and private conversation to an end. 

The room erupted with more clapping and clinking of glasses as everyone drank. 

For the rest of the evening the two Princesses shared dances with others and then with themselves again. 

Soon enough they were exhausted and took a break. Afterall the party would go on for the rest of the night and the sun had only just set. 


End file.
